Crazy little thing called love
by agnessan
Summary: A story that take place in current time. Elizabeth Bennet or Lizzy as she prefer to be called meet Fitzwilliam Darcy a rainy monday inside the coffeeshop where she is working. As in the original story they have some mixed feelings in the beginning but maybe love grow from hate...


Crazy little thing called love

Chapter 1 - Hate at first sight

" _Aimer c'est bien savoir aimer c'est tout"_

Monday morning, a rainy London and to much people. Everyone was on their way to work, including Elizabeth Bennet. Her umbrella had just brooked which was perfect, she was now completely wet... and late. This morning hadn't started out good today. She threw her broken umbrella in a garbage can before she hurried to cross the road.

Five minutes later she was finally at the coffeeshop. Her black coat was wet and her hair dripped of water on the floor. Just perfect, just a perfect start to this day and this week. Sometimes life just sucks.

"Good morning honey" Anne with her blonde, curly hair and blue eyes gave me one of her perfect smiles. She was always happy and had always a smile on her pink lips, it was like positive energy flowed around her.

She was her opposite.

"Good morning Anne" she mumbled, not even trying to sound happy. She was wet, she was tired. It was Monday morning and she would rather much preferred staying in bed today.

"Lizzy, don't be like that! It's a beautiful day!" Lizzy caught a laugh. Anne was just remarkable, how the hell could she see something beautiful in this day? It was a grey, rainy, boring, november day in London - not beautiful at all.

"Hm, I can just see rain, grey and rain" I answered, she shook her head at me and said softly.

"You need to see the positive in things, sometimes things are more beautiful that they seems" She chuckled at Anne's attempt to cheer her up. She was a good friend, she was just a bitch sometimes.

"You are great Anne, I'm just a bitch sometimes" She smiled and felt how she suddenly wasn't that irritated anymore. Anne always knew how to cheer her up, even if she didn't realize it until afterwards. Maybe it would be a good Monday after all...

The morning went thru fast and during lunchtime she actually could se the sun hiding behind the clouds. Maybe she should go for a run after work? Her thoughts got interrupted.

A man stepped inside. He was tall, dressed in a well fitted suit and had dark hair with curls that made you wanna drag your fingers thru it. What the hell came that thought from?

"Hello, I would like a coffee and a piece of the chocolate cake" The man stood in front of her, his presence made her legs turn into jelly. What was wrong with her? Keep it together Lizzy!

"It's done in a minute, anything else?" She gave him one of my kinda rare smiles these days. She didn't even know why but this man made her act like a teenage girl.

"That's all thank you" I nodded and turned around to make his order ready. She took a glimt over her shoulder, he had sat down at a table near the window.

They was the only one in the coffeeshop right know. Anne had got off early today and there was no other costumers than he right know.

She took the cup of coffee and a plate with the piece of chocolate cake with me and walked over to the table. He looked up, smiled but it looked more like a weird twist.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome" She said, this time without a smile. Why would I smile if he didn't? Maybe he was just one of those posh bastards that only cared about himself. Probably he was. That suit most have cost a small fortune and the way he talked, he was probably from higher class.

She was born in the countryside a few miles outside London. We was a big family, she was the second eldest of five sisters. All of my sisters except for Jane, the eldest still lived at home. She had moved with Jane to London a year ago and also shared an apartment here.

She could help but notice the book he was reading. It was one of my favorites.

"That's a good book, probably my favorite" she said and he looked up, first with a confused look before he gathered himself and answered.

"Ah, yes it is indeed. I've just started to read it, but it seems like a good book" She smiled and turned around to get back to work.

"What's your name?" I stopped and turned, surprised of his question.

"Elizabeth, but everyone call me Lizzy"

"Lizzy, it suits you" This time his smile reached his eyes.

"You then?" She asked.

"Fitzwilliam Darcy, but everyone calls me Darcy" We smiled at each other and maybe it was just me but something happened. A spark between them appeared and for a moment she forgot about the world around them.

Our glaze broke apart, the door opened and an old couple stepped inside.

She saw that Darcy took a sip of his coffee and then looked out thru the window. She went back to work, welcomed the old couple and took their orders.

When she looked up again the table was empty and he was gone, she frowned. He had left without saying good bye? That's weird, isn't it? But why would he need to say good bye to her, they didn't even know each other. He had just asked for her name, it didn't mean anything...

She left the coffeeshop just after four that day. Melanie, a girl that studied at the university during days was working tonight. She was a nice girl who always was in time and with a smile on her lips.

Lizzy realized that she probably was the most depressive person ever, all her friends was happy, cherry people and she was just... boring.

She walked down the street, it wasn't raining but London was still grey and cold. She wasn't always this depressed but the last couple of weeks had been hard on her. Maybe she just needed to cheer herself up and forget about all troubles...

Almost home, she could she the building where she lived down the road. She decided that she would go for a run as soonest she was home.

. . .

Her breathing got heavier, she felt a pressure over her chest and a smile found her lips.

She loved this.

Running was something that always made her feel better. It was evening now, it had started to get dark. Maybe she should turn around and run home again. She had almost been out for an hour but today was that kind of day when you felt like you could run forever.

Maybe she should? It wasn't a bad idea, run forever could be the solution of all her problems? Or not... but sometimes it would be nice to just run forever, forget about everything...

Her thoughts returned to earlier this day. She saw him in front of her, his dark eyes and that hair... She wondered how it would feel to drag her fingers thru those curls?

God, she really acted like a teenager.

He was just a guy, a guy who had walked into the coffeeshop and he would probably never return. Just a guy, forget about him. He wasn't even that good looking. Okey, maybe he was but... just forget about him anyway.

. . .

It was an monday evening in November, London went from light to dark in front of him. He enjoyed sitting here, in his leather chair and watching the world outside. His office was on the top floor in a central London building.

He was satisfied with his life, maybe it wasn't perfect but he enjoyed it. In there months he would turn thirty. Time went by fast.

His company was now a empire, one of the biggest in England and developed all the time. He had made a fortune, he should be satisfied but something was missing...

His thoughts was soon back to a occurrence earlier this day.

He had decided to grab a coffee while he was waiting for a meeting to start. There was a small coffeeshop down the road from where the meeting was hold. He had decided to enter it.

Inside there was a woman, a woman that caught his attention. She had the most intensive blue eyes he ever seen. Her smile made him feel warm and he found himself nervous.

But he did what he always did, he kept his emotions inside.

The girl probably thought he was a rude bastard and maybe he was.

When she had putted down his order on the table she made a comment about his book. He had just started reading it. He liked to have a book with him between meetings. Usually he always worked all the time but sometimes it was nice to just relax, read and forget about the world for a while.

He had taken the courage to ask about her name, it was Elizabeth or Lizzy as she was called.

"Lizzy" he said for himself. It was a beautiful name... He remembered her smiling before she had to help some new costumers that entered the coffeeshop.

He had left when she was occupied. Maybe that was for the best he thought... But he still wondered who this women was? There was something with her that made him curious, maybe he could go back tomorrow?

But she probably thought he was an idiot by now. He had first acted like a busy posh bastard and then smiled and then just left...

Build and control a empire was no problem, talking to a woman he didn't even know was a lot more difficult.

 **Author's note: This is my first fanfiction story based on Pride and Prejudice. I've only been writing stories based on the BBC show Our Girl before.**

 **I'm a 17 year old girl from Sweden so my english is not always correct, but I'm trying! Hope you enjoy this attempt to write something about Mr Darcy and Elizabeth in current time. Would love to get reviews from you guys!**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to Jane Austen.**


End file.
